


An Awakening

by anonymous56789



Series: Fantasy AU KNB [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU Fantasy, Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Akashi vs Aomine, Gen, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: Snapshot of the fight between Akashi and Aomine.
Series: Fantasy AU KNB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022622
Kudos: 4





	An Awakening

He grit his teeth in a rare display of emotion. He had seen this coming… he had ignored it; hoping his brother would come to his senses. Yes Aomine was talented, a genius even, with a sword but they traveled together for a reason. For what he could not get close enough to kill Midorima could shoot with his long bow. Murasakibara could crush large numbers of enemies with his bare hands. Those that slipped past them were caught by their ever present shadow, Kurorko. And he was sure Kise would eventually become the best of them. Slowly he was picking up on each of their skills. The tall grass brushed against his pant legs as they moved into the clearing. Here their fate would be decided. Here Akashi would show them, they were better together. It didn’t matter that Aoimine was better than him. He would not lose. He couldn’t. Not now, when what he held most precious was at risk. After living in a cold and lonely castle for his whole life he had finally found his brothers. He didn’t think he would ever have to face losing them. If he lost to Aoimine, Murasakibara wouldn’t be far behind, forever complaining about the enemies they defeated being too weak. 

He took a deep breath as they sized each other up. Their blades flashed and Aomine got the first hit, sliding his blade under Akashi’s and striking the shorter male on the leg while he spun away from Akashi’s counter attack. It didn’t take long before Aomine employed the same move again and even though Akashi saw it coming he couldn’t dodge in time. It was an attempt to humiliate him, using the same move again. His companions stood tensely. Aomine grinned, tasting his victory. Midorima looked away, his hand already holding his medical pack. Kuroko had left with Momoi, unwilling to watch them fight. Kise stood shocked. He had held Akashi in high esteem. Murasakibara was the only one to break the silence. His words slow and grating. “We can’t follow someone who is so much weaker than us.” 

Akashi’s grip on his sword tightened and loosened repeatedly as sweat stung in his eyes. He could not lose. HE could not lose. HE COULD NOT LOSE. Suddenly he felt the cool rush of power that he always restrained when he was with his friends. Only Midorima knew of his Emperor’s eye. It didn’t seem necessary to tell the others when it hadn’t fully manifested itself. Now the power welled up, rushing to his head. It made him feel both light and unbearably heavy. “You know what you have to do.” That insidious voice whispered to him; sounding so much like his mother. “You can’t lose them… so you can’t push me away any longer.” Akashi bowed his head and acquiesced. If it was the only way to keep his friends he would do even this. When he looked back up Aomine was still grinning cruelly. The blue haired knight had cut deeply with his last attack. Seemingly uncaring for the damage he inflicted on his brother in arms. Akashi kept his face expressionless as he held up his sword once more. Aomine’s eyes widened when he noticed Akashi’s left eye had changed color. It was too late. Akashi had made eye contact. “Kneel.” Aomine fell to his knees, his sword dropping to the ground beside him. Akashi brought his blade up and delicately drew blood from Aomine’s left arm in two quick cuts. They were so shallow that individual drops of blood slowly welled up in the cuts. Akashi kept his gaze on Aomine and spoke loudly enough for the others to hear. “I will not be disregarded as weak. I will not be left behind. My orders are absolute. No one, not even you Daiki, will make me submit.” Akashi knelt next to his strongest friend and smiled as he whispered in his ear, “Make the last cut to yourself.” Aomine gnashed his teeth as his left hand slowly picked up his sword and drew it across his cheekbone, leaving a deep wound that would surely scar. 

His friends didn’t move as he walked toward them. He blinked and released Aomine from his grip. The knight screamed in rage and pain as Kuroko hurried back into the clearing. “What happened!?” the younger man asked. Momoi ran to Aomine only to be warded off as he stood and threw his sword in anger. “The only thing that could have happened. He was defeated.” Akashi said staring coldly at Kuroko. “Murasakibara, help me find a place to start setting up camp while Midorima tends to Aomine.” The half giant stiffened but followed the red head. There was no other choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that if I were to stay close to canon Akashi should technically fight Murasakibara. However I've always wanted an Akashi vs Aomine fight. Plus it fits better with my storyline.


End file.
